Broken Promises
by Almira Amaryllis
Summary: He had no choice but to do as per told. She has no choice but to bear whatever life throws at her... He hates himself for hurting her, to the extent of despising himself for what he had done .. She hates him for leaving.. what has fate in store for them?
1. Prologue

**A note for the readers: This is technically my second fanfic pivoting around Kaichou wa maid sama. I hope you like it =) please review. The more reviews I get, the more compelled will I be to continue working on this fanfic ! ;)**

***waiting keenly for your feedbacks**

**~LeaaM96 ;)**

Prologue

Usui takumi sat, in the airport waiting lounge, fidgeting; he was sweating bullets. He had fallen victim to an anguishing pain that refused to leave, and with every passing second it increased. His heart was breaking; he could feel it shattering into pieces, no bits… How easily had the words flown out of his mouth, yet what ever their pace had been, they had stabbed him deeply, and had caused him unreserved pain, a pain which can not be put into words. After the passing of seventeen years had he finally found his other half; someone who completed him so perfectly; someone who he thought about every single minute, no second of his eternally doomed life.

What had he done?

What had he done to deserve such torment… to be liable of such suffering? What prodigal blunder had he made to be worthy of such distress? He couldn't stop reminiscing over what had happened. He hated himself, he hated himself for what he had done, and what fresh wounds had he cast on the girl he so irrevocably loved… _she'll move on _he thought to himself, _she's young, adamant, and beautiful, she'll definitely find someone else; someone better, someone loyal, and unlike me, someone who'll actually protect her, watch over her, and be there for her; someone who won't make false promises… someone who isn't me, no definitely not me... and I won't stop her. I wouldn't be able to anyway. Not after what I have done... I'll never forgive myself…_

Tears welled up in his emerald green eyes; he had never felt so ashamed of himself, so utterly guilty, so helpless and most importantly … so weak. He fought back the tears, and seized them from falling, he was Usui Takumi, and he was about to own a business, he couldn't portray signs of weakness, he couldn't let the tears fall, and he didn't let them fall…

He had been offered a private jet to return to England, yet he had refused. He feared that being alone, and devoid of any company, he may not be able to hold himself, and might eventually give in to the feeling that was killing him internally. He felt so shallow, the emptiness that had paved its way through was wrecking him inside, he was falling into shambles, and nobody but her, that certain someone on whom he had unwittingly inflicted such agony, only she could make him feel better, only she was meant to fill in that hollow, and nobody else, nobody else in the entire world…

_When I hurt you, I'm actually hurting myself; when ever I cause you pain, I die inside … I'm sorry Ayuzawa, I'm so sorry … _


	2. Chapter 1

**A note to the readers: here's chapter 2! My apologies in advance if it ends up disappointing you, or if I ended up making obnoxious grammatical errors! **_**'to err is to human' ;)**_** A lot has been going on lately, and i haven't been in the mind to produce good pieces of writing- bleh! I hope you like it though! I gave it all I got! I made a lot of references to manga 58 and 57, and extracted the scenes which fitted my story line! Hehehhehehee… 3:) anyhoo… Don't forget to review :)**

***LeaaM96~**

**And yea… I do not own KWMS! Hahahha even though I wish I did … lol :p **

**CHAPTER 1~**

Usui made his way to the apartment, the raven-haired Ayuzawa Misaki had not once left his mind, he could still feel her mesmeric kiss, that had managed to land on his lips and had left him in a daze … fierce yet soft at the same time… he couldn't recollect his thoughts… For that one second… that one-sixtieth part of a minute… had he been utterly and completely disoriented… she was like his own personal brand of rehab… And he was like a compulsive drug addict who was unwilling to give up the habit…

'_I like… you Usui'_, The initially reluctant Misaki, had slowly admitted. He had craved to hear those words. Those four words … four simple words, yet when put together conveyed a feeling so strong that it could repel any other force existing in the world … and for usui in specific, a confession that he could have given up on the world to hear…

'_I have only confessed to protect you!'_

The words echoed in his ears. There had been certain assertiveness in her tone; that made it seem almost boyish. By what he had discovered from years of keen observation, it was a phrase commonly uttered by the male counterpart… he smiled to himself…

_Ayuzawa is such a tomboy_…

However, it would be wrong not to mention that Usui had still found her voice comforting and reassuring, it had had a silk like effect on him, if it were possible for him to wrap himself around it, he'd sleep soundly for a decade, and not care...

His mouth hatched a smile. The warm feeling was slowly making its way through... Her smile, her touch, her everything… was warmer than the heat of a thousand suns … just a glimpse of her would alone be enough to brighten up his day…

He couldn't stop musing over how her petite and slender body had felt in his arms, it had felt so perfectly befitting, as if it was always meant to be… and maybe it was… maybe they were meant to be all along…

He felt so much … _at home_…

As though he had found the one missing piece to the puzzle which had yearned for so long to be completed…

_She's mine … _

_Only mine to keep…_

For the first time in his life had he felt so victorious, so triumphant, as if the purpose of his being had already been achieved…

'_I'll change… as your girlfriend' _the words had come as a shocking yet pleasant surprise for Takumi, but he didn't want her to change, he loved her just the way she was… for how could you improve upon perfection...

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Usui's train of thoughts came to an abrupt end as he entered his apartment; his Cousin Maria's shrill voice filled the room, as she attacked him with a plastic sword, only intended to cause him momentary pain, not an injury.

But it was all too easy for Usui Takumi, it merely took him a second to gauge the swift movements, and stop it casually by clasping the pretend-sword with a hand, and closing the door with the other. _What the hell was she thinking?_ Ack! The sword broke into two. Usui took a deep sigh, it was almost effortless to out-wit her. But this hardly helped; it only added fuel to the fire… Maria was enraged, for God knows what reason … she was damn infuriated …

"As I thought… I should have prepared a real sword!" Maria raved, moving her fists angrily in the air.

"What on earth is this surprise?" Usui was taken aback. None of this made sense. "For now please let me get in!" He was too exhausted to ask what was bothering her. And as far her sagacity making antics were concerned, she hardly ever did…

"You have taken Ayuzawa San away from me. Isn't that true?" She inquired, her eyes flared.

_Whaaa-?_

"Since when did Ayuzawa become yours" Usui asked nonchalantly, as he carefully took off the orange scarf he was wearing, and safely kept it away… _after all his girlfriend had given it to him~_

"Both of you are dating" Maria clenched her fists "Is that right?"

"It's true"

"Do you realize what you have dragged her into?" Maria screamed on top of her lungs.

"Do you realize that you'll just end up hurting her?"

"Have you ever considered the odds? Have you ever stopped to think what will happen to her once you leave?" Maria's acrimony augmented at a disturbing rate.

A thunder of realization hit Usui. It was like a bolt from the blue. He turned his face away as a dreary aura crept its way through…

_Ayuzawa…_

He didn't want to let go of her… He'd rather die than tolerate the sting of parting with her… For him she was everything!

"I have decided not to abandon her, No matter what kind of path I choose, if some sort of sacrifice must be made, it is only Ayuzawa who I won't sacrifice…" He growled, "Because I think with Ayuzawa I can overcome anything…" He interpolated softly. The words flowed out of his mouth with consistency and a decisiveness alien to his character. Maria's eyes widened, she had just happened to witness a side of usui she had never seen before…

_Wow! He really does love her… And quite deeply at that! Well, this is going to be hard_… Maria gulped.

"I love her too, and her sadness would wound me deeply, but that's exactly where it's bound to end up… NOWHERE! The old man called me yesterday; Cedric had informed him of Misaki. He insists that either you return to England, or he comes to Japan, and has a one to one talk with her… and you know what that means.." she slowly revealed, and stopped in mid-sentence.

Usui understood perfectly … It meant Misaki's family would be ostensibly endangered… The Takumi Cooperation was the most affluent trading company of Japan, and was damn particular about their heir… _they could do anything_…

"Why must he confront Ayuzawa? I'm at easy access to him, why must he bother her for Pete's sake?" Usui was angry, he too was stunned by his sudden reactions; it was all very new to him. Misaki was his first and his last, he wouldn't think of setting his eyes on someone else.

"Because he knows what she means to you! And he knows she's the one holding you back!"

Usui was too crestfallen to say anything… There was a dismal pause. He contemplated and anticipated for a long time… A teardrop fell from his green orbs… he cupped his forehead firmly between his two hands, pressing it with his palms, his highly proficient intellect betrayed him; he wasn't able to come up with anything…

"You know Usui, I saw Gerard's body yesterday… It was weak. The doctor has passed his professional opinion that he won't survive for long…" Maria softly spoke, in fear that raising her tone might worsen the dark atmosphere dangling in the room… Usui didn't respond

"Usui… Gerard is about to die… And as much as you hate it, you are undeniably the next heir!" She raised her voice, trying to be assertive! "If you have thought about being in this position without acting on it forever…" she paused "I recommend you abandon such naïve thoughts! Your flight is booked for next week!" Maria said dogmatically trying to conceal her true emotions… she waited for Usui to protest, respond, argue, but he didn't utter a word…

She hated every bit of it as much as Usui, but she would be putting herself on risk if she didn't follow the commandments of his grandfather… It was as though they were all bound to orbit him like some sun…

"Maria, I'd rather you leave. You have made your point, and I have heard it. There's nothing more to be said. I'd prefer you leave me alone" He directed her to the door, and closed it at her face. Nothing more was to be said, the old man had managed to make his point… now what could Usui do but to give in?

He sat staring at the moon in complete darkness, he cursed fate, he cursed his life, he cursed himself, he was young, and his soul was free, wasn't it? That's what he had read in books… He let his guard down, and tears fell relentlessly from his eyes… His heart ached, the burden on it was heavy, too heavy to bear; so must he crush down his desires and be prepared to be killed by it? Don't know if he must, but that's what he did… after all happy endings were only reserved for fairy-tales… and his was not even near it!

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki sat on her desk, trying to finish up the huge pile of work abound to her as the Student Council President. She hadn't seen Usui since two days, and it was triggering her anxiety to its fullest. _Where is he? That idiot always keeping me unaware regarding his whereabouts! _She made a mental note to pay a visit to his apartment if he failed to determine his presence the following day. Her pencil broke as frustration took over her, and the force she began to exert was impossible for the pencil to bear. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring.

"Konichiwa! Ayuzawa Misaki here!"

"Ayuzawa" There was a pause, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you" It was usui on the other line, and this would've easily been mistaken as one of his tactics to tease her, but his voice was firm and rigid. He really meant it.

"Usui? Where the hell have you been! I was worried sick about you Idiot! At least tell me what you're planning to do! You perverted outer-space human alien!"

"I've got you worrying again haven't I, Pres?" A fake grin resounded against Misaki's ears. "I'm sorry"

Misaki flushed, why did he sound so darn serious?

"Pres, remember when you said that we were from worlds apart, and it wasn't supposed to be?"

"Ye-yea b-but that was long ago."

"Maybe you were right"

"Do you even know what you're saying idiot!"

"I don't even know myself anymore"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Baka! Tell me!"

"You won't be seeing much of me" another muffled grin which Misaki swore to be false.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, I just wanted to hear your voice once before I- his voice got all hoarse.

"Once before you?"

"Bye Ayuzawa"

"Usuui! Don't mess with me!" she exclaimed!

The line dropped dead.

_What did he mean by I won't be seeing much of him? He makes no sense! No sense at all! What the hell is wrong with that idiot! _

Misaki, gathered up her journals and text books, tucked them neatly in her school bag, and left the school gates to advance towards her home… she had already informed Satsuki-san that she wouldn't be able to make it to the café, since she had a lot of school work to cater too. Dang! She was tired! And the most disturbing facet of all was that, all she could think about was Usui… he clouded up her every memory…

"_You won't be seeing much of me anymore"_

_Why? Why did he say that? What did he mean? Why does all of this have to be so confusing! _

"IDIOT!" she ended up saying it out loud, people turned to see where the ear-splitting sound had emanated from. Misaki flushed with embarrassment…

_What is wrong with me...? More importantly, what is wrong with him? _

* * *

Misaki sat and stared through her window sill at the beautiful night sky that covered the city. A shooting star made its way across the sky. She closed her eyes; crossed her fingers, and then with all her might she prayed…

_Please God, let Usui be okay! Discharge him of any suffering! I hope he comes to school tomorrow… I miss him…_


	3. Chapter 2

**A note for the readers: Thank you so much for your inspiring reviews! You guys are the best! XD !Keep reviewing! I hope u like this chapter :) Please bear with me and i can promise you a good ending :) I'm sorry in advance if you find this chapter boring or disappointing... Feel free to comment... all sorts of reviews will be welcomed, i make mistakes... and that's what makes me human ~**

**A special note of thanks to my bestie, who insists on being acknowledged as 'twisted imaginings' on fanfiction... she's an ah-mazing writer without whom this story wouldn't have been half as good as it is.. !**

**

* * *

**

"_The course of true love never did run smooth,_

_Or either it was different in blood"_

-William Shakespeare- _A midsummer night's dream~_

_

* * *

_

The apparently frail guy with silky jet black hair and delicate, seemingly feminine features stood trembling timidly in front of the demon President that towered over him.

The scene was set for confrontation, and the guy could not have been more scared…

It would be unfair not to mention how the guy practically revered the demon president, but right now his life was on line, and judging from the President's furious expression- a thin line…

A very thin line~

The guy desperately wiped shining beads of sweat from his brow. The news he was about to unveil brought with it heavy life-threatening chances. As a gripping fear seized his heart, he realized what it must feel like to be endangered.

A deer caught in the headlights!

Or rather, in his case, two intense brown orbs that refused to alter their intensity of their relentless gaze on him.

In a last desperate moment the guy squeezed his eyes shut and prayed with every fiber of his being to Almighty God that if he survived he would grow up to dedicate his life to the protection of endangered pandas…

Yes! The sweet innocent pandas, which he had cared so little about… UNTIL NOW!

Until he knew how they must feel every time the hunters pursued them…

The most disturbing aspect of the whole thing was; that as Yukimura took a deep sigh and prepared to tell Misaki "the news", all he could think about was how he should've paid more attention to his mother when she had talked about life insurance…

* * *

"P-p-pres-sident" he stammered… He had already said his prayers!

_Good lord, please watch over my little sister for me… About time I met grandpa and grandma in heaven~_

"What is it now Yukimura?" she inquired, her eyes blazed, as though saying; you better have a good reason for disturbing me or be prepared TO MEET YOUR CREATOR!

"Uu-sui k-k-kun… he… he"

Misaki had been particularly worried about him! She hadn't seen him since morning! Her prayers had gone unheard, unattended… and as a result her anxiety was accelerating dramatically! She was perturbed, frustrated. The short conversation she had had earlier was constantly haunting her. Thousands of unanswered questions popped up in her mind. This is was all very confusing… and this confusion was killing her! She had already resolved to go to his apartment after school.

"Usui? He's present? ... What did the perverted idiot do now?"

"He-he-

"dropped out of school" a tall, black-haired guy, with a hood pulled over his head, and a pair of square framed glasses adjusted accurately at his nose, came to his companion's assistance. Yukimura stared at him admiringly, his eyes sparkled… _My hero~_

Kanou blushed, _Damn! He still lacks manliness! Why do I feel as though I'm being stared upon by a girl!_

Yukimura was about to utter infinite words of gratitude, but as his eyes shifted towards the president, a huge lock secured his mouth _shut_!

Misaki stood, dumbstruck, as though a sharp knife had been inserted right through her heart… She felt numb… Suddenly she started laughing, hysterically…

"Do you even know what your blabbering! Idiot! DO you EVEN REALIZE WHAT GIBBERISH YOUR SPURTING? BOY! You've GOT SUCH NERVE!"

_Impossible! No way! That is so not true! That couldn't have happened! He's lying! That idiot is lying! _

"P-p-president?"A diabolical aura built its way through around Misaki! _How dare he tease me! Is he making fun of my state?_

"President it's true. The principle called me in earlier and he told me to inform you that usui k-kun has dropped out of school, so that you could strike his name off from the student list. Please don't hurt me" Yukimura kept on speaking non-stop.

"NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Misaki roared!

"No need to get so angry at Yukimura President, Usui kun has dropped out of school for sure" Kanou added.

Misaki's heart felt heavy, as if a huge boulder had been placed on her chest. _Is that what he meant by_ '_you won't be seeing much of me'? How could he? THAT IDIOT! No they're lying! I'll see him! I'll go to his friggin apartment; he most definitely has a lot to answer for! Usui Takumi! If this is true, you're dead! _She was on the verge of tears, her face turned red, as wrath and betrayal both empowered her… She wanted so badly to convince herself that what Yukimura had said were nothing more than blank statements, which had no truth in them…

"I'll be going early today! Yukimura, inform Mr. Takahashi. Tell him I had some urgent business to deal with!"

"Hai" Yukimura saluted.

"Misaki! What happened?" A guy with chocolate brown hair, made his way through the door, his eyes were full of anxiety and concern. He dropped the uneaten bag of crisps on the floor, and rushed towards the teary-eyed President… He wanted to hug her, wrap his arms around her, and console her… no matter what the state of affairs might be…

"Leave me alone Hinata! I'm in a rush!"

Hinata stood staring at her, as she disappeared through the hallway, he wanted to chase her, but something made it impossible for him to move his feet, a certain pull of gravity that he couldn't overcome. He could only stand and stare… just like always…

She ran out of the school gates. She didn't even bother calling Satsuki-san to tell her she was planning to take the whole day off; a redoubtable worry was gradually taking control of her, her heart beat kept on increasing rapidly… She ran… with all her hope and might, as if trying to get hold of something that was gradually drifting away… as if trying to get hold of a mirage that kept on disappearing… _This can't be happening_! _I'll kill him! That idiot! Hiding stuff from me! Do I amuse him? How dare he! Usui…_

A high-rise apartment confronted her, she composed herself, and rushed in through the automated glass doors…

_This is it~_ She rung the bell of his apartment, her eyes yearned for the sight of a green-eyed blonde. She was ready to vent out her wrath on him, to throw several questions at him… to kill him! Her fingers were tightly clenched into fists…

An alien figure greeted her… _Am I at the wrong apartment?_

"Konichiwa, is this Usui Takumi's residence?"

"Usui Takumi? He just left last night" He chuckled

"He had a flight booked for England, I'm the new owner of this apartment; can I help you in any way?"

Misaki's heart sunk… _England? No way… This couldn't be! Why didn't he tell me?_

"Are you Ayuzawa Misaki by some chance?"

"Hai! That'd me! Are you sure _Usui 'Takumi'_ left last night?"

"I'm affirmative! He left a note addressed to you, wait here; I'll be back in a minute"

That was the end of the world for her. She broke. She plummeted to the floor, and sat there facing the ground… tears fell inexorably through her eyes… she gripped her shirt from where her heart lay beneath, as if trying to stop it from falling apart…

"Oh my! Get up girl! Are you okay?" The guy knelt down beside her.

"I'm fine" she wiped of her tears, took away the letter… and walked away, not looking back… her world was crashing down with great velocity… The weight of her own desires had managed to wound her, and very deeply at that! She felt as though a part of her had been brutally eradicated, thus, the pain was immense… fate had played so foully with her cards of life… _They are all the same! They're the same friggin perfidious breed! I am such an idiot! How could have I fallen for him…Father left mom… they always do… Break their promises and everything… They don't give a damn! This was bound to happen! Happy endings and impeccable relationships only exist in fairytales! How could I have been so dumb! Usui… You have killed me! You hear me! …. I hate you…_

"But I thought you were different… _- _her legs gave in, she fell helplessly on what seemed like a footpath… The cascade of tears pursued to flow, and with every tear that fell, bareness took its place instead… she had never felt so truly defenseless and so utterly hurt in her entire life, not when her father had left her… not when her grandma died…

The night seemed long and eternal; the sky was dark and starless. She craved to hear his voice… Those teasing remarks, those seemingly perverted phrases… she craved to feel his arms wrap around her… Tell her that he loved her… but he was no more there. All the warm feelings and those priceless memories had been banished, and what was left, was a craving heart, wanting to be sought by the guy who conquered it with such ease …

She slowly opened the flaps of the envelope, and took out the piece of paper that lay in…


	4. The Note

**A note to the readers: This isn't a chapter, in fact it's just usui's note to misaki... let's keep her reaction a secret for now ;) ! hahaha! i hope u like it.. and aren't disappointed by what i've written ... please review! so that i know i'm doing the right thing by pursuing to work on this fanfic :D o n yes! thank you x 10000000000000000000 for ur reviews! You guys are the best! If it werent for you guys i wouldn't have rushed in usui's note ... ! =) ! **

**a special note of thanks to my homie, ramzoo - an extremely attractive and determined girl, who tends to be simply awesome at writing! If it weren't for her i might have never developed this much interest in writing and everything!... plus, this note wudnt have turned out to be so good if it weren't for her... !=) 3  
**

* * *

_"For the only girl I'll ever love …_

_For a guy like me, a survivor of many battles, you came almost as a revelation… like a long desired sun in a realm of perpetual darkness…_

_The day I argue with you, or hurt you… cause you pain… is like a day of darkness, a day without a sun, a night without a moon and the sparkle of the stars. I am lost here on an island of grief where I see nothing but you, the waves of your love come and reach me; pull me away in your deep passion. The passion conquers me, it heals me, it makes me feel on top of the world. Then your thoughts, the memory of your deep eyes, hypnotize me... I drift back in to your thoughts and come to you. And there, I walk, slowly, passionately, towards you, finishing all the misunderstandings, and bridging all the distances, knowing that you love me and that I love you back. You race into my arms knowing I'm forever yours, knowing that NOTHING can EVER go wrong again. And my heart gets struck by this wave of relaxation, assurance and love for you and ONLY YOU, for as long as I live, for as long as my heart beats, for as long as my soul is not taken away...as long as I have you… I know I can do anything…_

_But I'm unworthy of your affection… don't be deceived by my apparent genuineness… I couldn't even be there for you… I couldn't even protect you… after what I have done I know you won't forgive me… I won't ask you to… You are free of my captivation, you are free to love Ayuzawa, I won't stop you… I won't be able to anyway…_

_Your father did the same right? Leave Misako san? … I'm sorry…_

_I'm sorry for not informing you earlier, I know I have caused you much pain, and I won't ever forgive myself for that…as for this you may want to burn it…or you may wish to keep it as a piece of memorabilia from a certain perverted alien, you once met…_

_I guess this is it … It was never meant to be… But No matter what happens, I don't ever want you to give up… Not on your life and most definitely never on yourself… Please take care … that's all I ask of you…_

_I Doubt we'll be seeing each other again... about time we went our own, separate ways... If possible i might return for next Christmas... I don't want you to be waiting for me... I can't promise you anything ... we might never be able to see each other again. _

_I might move on as well, and i want you to do the same... all these years if there is anything i have learned it is to never make promises which you know you can't keep..._

_For now take care of my heart, i have left it with you... and you alone...  
_

_Usui~"_


	5. Chapter 3

_**A NOTE TO THE READERS: Here's chapter 3 :) ! i hope u like it ! :) can't write much! Need to go and study ... hehehehhe ! lol :p Yeaaa i'm rushing in this chapter... I wasn't supposed to be spotted writing... Buuuhhh i guess it's all due your encouraging reviews that compelled me to update my fanfic :) Love u guys XD ! Keep reviewing* and once again i'm sorry if this chapter ends up disappointing you or if u find obnoxious grammatical inaccuracies ... bleh-I'm just 14 + I'm human ... thus, i m totally vulnerable to making ostensibly-silly mistakes lol :) Do point em' out... don't hesitate... I won't bite ;)**_

_**Keep Reviewing Guys! If i get 25 reviews I'll continue writing :) **_

_**LeaaM96~**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3~

She sat there… motionless… immobile, unable to put forth any sort of reaction. Her bloodshot eyes went over the letter again, and again, as though trying to memorize the wordings. With a firm grasp she clutched it tightly and pressed it against her chest like a sanctified scripture that must never be lost or forgotten. Her eyes were swollen, and etched with red vein like patterns, nevertheless tears fought their way through, and soon they were found falling from those russet irises…

Her memories raced a thousand miles back in time, to a place which had been so tightly shut, and long evaded; to a place which had been formerly shunned into a sacred fraction of her memory so that the chapter may never be looked back on or be referred back to….

Her memory failed to mislead her, every single moment, and it's every inch of detail was so impeccably engraved in her mind that despite the many years of practice at keeping up her guard, and not giving into strong, empowering emotions, love and hate alike, she failed to maintain her stature.

"_Take care of yourself for me? Now will you" Her father had said, ruffling up her hair, smiling proudly at his young, steadfast, and indubitably tom-boyish daughter… _

_The ten-year old Misaki had chuckled, "When will you come back father?" Her eyes had sparkled longingly, awaiting a satisfactory response._

_Her Father hesitated… "Maybe, in time for next Christmas… Till then take care of your little sister and Mom for me… I love you" _

"_Hai! You can count on me" She assured him! Nothing was better than this feeling of being trusted by someone you loved so irretrievably! Her pigtail bounced as she snugly hugged her father._

_I know I can!" He smiled, and then knelt to face Misaki, he took her small, soft hands in his "Ah-Misaki! How I wish I could see you grow…you won't forgive me for what I have done… I'm sorry dear…" Her father had whispered in her keen, little ears, while taking her petite body into a warm embrace. At that time, she was young and found it impossible to interpret her father's wordings, later the following year, when her father did not make it back in time for Christmas, she had went eagerly to Misako, and then… everything changed…_

It was happening all over again… History was repeating it self, in what seemed the most brutal way that could appear in Misaki's dictionary… She kept staring at the piece of paper for a long period of time…

It wasn't a just a letter, it was "the letter", in fact the only letter… The only one piece of memorabilia excluding those unforgettable memories, from the only person she ever did trust or relied on besides her father. And the irony was they both left her... waiting… hankering for their return.

Her heart fell. She could see Usui, his intent green eyes, his reassuring smile, his silky blonde hair…. she could see him standing in the kitchen of Maid Latte, Quaintly slicing those vegetables… She remembered the day when she had confessed her true feelings, she remembered that expression of his, the one, little boys get on being kissed by little girls; perplexed and taken aback; and then they had kissed… She had felt so safe in his grasp…

Suddenly two arms reached out for her and pulled her up from behind, she was pushed against the wall, and now her face was hardly inches away from that of the anonymous personality…

"Hinata?" Misaki's voice sounded hoarse, it was dark and the only illuminators were the tall, grey, numb-minding poles that lined the footpath. It was hard to decipher the brunette, who seemed stunned, yet full of purpose at the same time.

"Tell me! What happened! I've had enough! You never tell me anything! Am I that unworthy of your trust! Do you think I'm still a kid! That corpulent kid who you met eight years ago! I've changed! And I've grown! You can count on me! Tell me what's wrong! And that's an order!" Hinata spoke breathlessly, as a tear trickled down his face, but he hastily wiped it away...

A bead of moisture made its way across her face... As darkness crept and crawled it's way through like a shadow, as betrayal loomed in the atmosphere tainting the air around the raven-haired girl, Hinata's words seemed like tides of warmth on a cold, dead night... His gaze was soft, yet a certain fierceness dwelt betwixt the hypnotizing brown pupils...

"Misaki…?"

He hugged her. Misaki didn't resist… She clutched his shirt tightly from behind, and cried relentlessly, not being able to hold back. Hinata was thunderstruck, and completely bowled over. He smoothed her silky raven hair from behind; they smelt of vanilla and coconut - a concoction he loved…

"He left" Misaki gasped, pulling herself away, and confronted him, She could see a wet stain at the place where her head had lain only a few seconds ago; she wiped away the tears from her face, and tried futilely to reinstate her strong demeanor… but to no avail.

"Who left?" He shouted aggressively.

Misaki forwarded the note to him. His eyes widened as he skimmed through it.

"… Usui-kun… he left?" Misaki nodded. She looked at the guy who stood parallel to her, within that time frame of a few mere minutes, it seemed to her as if he had grown... Frustration dawned over her, right now, her heart was heavy, as though emptiness was swirling inside her, like a black hole, eating her from inside bit by bit... a strange nagging feeling, unknown to her was stampeding and rampaging the walls of her heart... she had to vent it all out!

"Why does this keep happening to me? Why can't I be happy Hinata? You know ever since I came into this world, my fate was cursed. My father, he left me! Damn it! My grandma, she died! Usui… That God damn idiot! He left me! What am I to do? What did I do to deserve all this? Or was I damned even before I came into this world?" she exclaimed! "I'm tired! Tired of losing people! Tired of who I am! I'm tired of my damn life! Sometimes I wonder even if it is worth living?-

"Shut up! No honestly! You didn't do anything!" Hinata interpolated roughly, "Neither are you damned or cursed! Stop saying such things! As for Usui.." Hinata gulped, _She loves him! _He told himself; _she forever will! Now will you selfishly make her yours, or would you console her and support her to find the guy she ever did fall in love with?… Ugh! I hate every bit of this! That damn Usui! If only it had been me all along! I would never have left her stranded… Dang it!_ "If it were ever meant to be, you will meet him again! Don't give up! Not yet! You have your whole life ahead of you! What if he really does come back? Look at me! Who would have known… that we were ever to see each other again! But you know Misaki I always believed that we would! Call it coincidence or fate, whatever, but here we are! We _did_ meet again, just like we had promised! Even if meant an eight year interval in between" Hinata grinned, his heart was aching inside... He now knew what it must feel like to compromise the thing you held closest to your heart... It felt sick, and wounding!

"Do you really think he has stopped loving you? Were his vows that false! Was he that bad? Had he not gained your trust? What about the times he actually was there for you! I implore you to have hope!"

"Read the letter! Again! What does it say? He loves you Misaki! He still does!"

_I don't care if you never come to acknowledge me as a lover. I'm fine with staying lovelorn till the day I die! But for you I can do anything, and everything! I swear to never leave your side! You're the first and the only person I'll ever love! I'll make sure Usui returns, as long as it makes you happy… If that's what I must do to see you smile, then that's exactly what I will do… and that's a promise~ _

_But what if he never comes back… what is Misaki to do then?_

The next thing Hinata knew, Misaki had pulled him in for a tight hug, the type only exceptionally good and true friends would share…

"I'm taking your word for that…" Misaki slowly whispered…

She was sure about five things:

1. That Usui loved her, and that what ever the state of affairs had been, he had no choice but to return to England.

2. That he was no more there, but he might be back in time for next Christmas.

3. She still loved him.

4. Hinata was proving to be a better friend than she would have ever imagined.

5. It was getting late and her mom must be getting worried…

Despite the fact that Misaki had found hope anew, a staggering fear of eternal loss still dwelt in the suburbs of her mind... As the clock's monotonous "tick-tock s" caused disturbances in the air, time was slowing ticking away, she looked at the full moon that had now made its appearance midst the dark clouds, she wondered whether Usui too was looking at the illuminated white sphere situated eons of miles away from her world... she closed her eyes... _Please come back... _

* * *

It was chilly in England, spring seemed forsaken... winter roamed grimly about the empty streets, adjusting perfectly with the dispiriting days of November... a deadly silence descended like a wave of gloominess upon the city, the last leaves of the cherry blossom tree kissed the ground, meeting their fatal end... The sun seemed distant and far away... an airplane paced across the sky.

* * *

Usui sat idly on the passenger seat, staring blankly at the clouds, there was a pin drop silence in the compartment, not a sound was to be heard. It was almost painful. The ticking sound of his watch amplified... Within a few hours he would be in England...

A glowing sphere caught his attention, his thoughts drifted back to Misaki... he remembered her once telling him how she loved the moon, and how it seemed like the only source of life in the dead expanse of clouds... He could see her looking keenly at the sky, smiling at the moon, like she always did...


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guuyys! Thankyou sooo much for your reviews ! and sorry for the extremely looong wait! I had my term examinations and checkpoints going on thus, I was unable to update. I was relieved of the exam stress on this Friday, and so I sought the chance to update "A Painful Departure" and will shortly be updating "Ramen" ! Your heartening reviews form the impetus propelling me to write on! And it would be sad if I ended up disappointing you guys! =( I hope u like this chapter! Even though it's being rushed in, I hope it doesn't actually give the feeling of being so. Lol =) Review! 30 reviews and I'll continue writing! Feel free to criticize, and point out if I've gone astray. You may even find some obnoxious grammatical errors… lol do point em' out ;) ! Thanks a million once again! You ppl are the best XD ! And here I would like to esp thank "twisted imaginings" she helped me out with some of the dialogues and lines- thanks homie =D don't know whr I'd be wid out you :)! **

**P.S. I'm a little confused regarding the surname of Usui's grandpa, it's walker right? Please help me out in this regard~~ thanks!  
**

* * *

'When the future is unclear, who holds the key to destiny' –Lirael

There are times when we are lost, we do not know which path to take, what step to take, and more importantly… where to take that step!

There are moments when we give up. We lose hope in the possibilities of a brighter and better future. We lose faith in the power of love, and ourselves who possess it.

We harden right down to our core…

We harden to an extent, where even tears refuse to fall from our eyes. Our soul becomes shallow, barren, and infertile, devoid of nurturing any emotion. We become but walking, talking hollow bodies, that serve no purpose but to do as per told…

We become numb. Externally, and internally numb… That is exactly what Usui Takumi; the archetype of perfectionism, was going through… because the flame that ambushed life and hope into his very soul, had been extinguished.

Extinguished by the night breeze that blew…

Usui Takumi sped towards the skyscraper that lay ahead of him. The skyscraper had written over it in bold…

"The Walker Corporation"

_I guess this is it…_

He stepped out of the limousine as it faltered to a stop. A red carpet had been spread out for him, and on each side of it stood men dressed in black, and despite the fact that night had thrown its cloak over England, they wore sunglasses. Normally, Usui would have smiled at what he saw, mocking at the irony of the shades that hid the true nature of the rigidly lined guards, but he felt too numb, too numb to feel anything… anything at all…

He walked with a steady pace, his hands firm and inert. A dark shaded figure stood with hands crossed over his chest. As Usui neared the threshold, he found his heart beating unusually fast, he had forgotten all about Japan, right now he was about to meet his Grand dad, the indirect usurper of all misery, his eyes widened as they sought to configure the sublime features of the salient man standing a certain feet away from him.

The shadow fogged away, and the features became very clear. The striking face became lucid, Usui felt the strings of his heart tighten; there he stood impassively, with the appearance of a noble. The silvery hair that lined his head were fixed immaculately with a hint of sheer perfectionism, his eyes were deep and sapphire, with the stature of a king, a hint of arrogance and pre-eminence could be felt in the air near him. He was undeniably handsome, yet the sharpness of his eyes and the way they gazed at Usui, as though he was an outcast, a pariah, someone not meant to be there made him appear to the regretful Grandson, as someone almost 'despicable' and 'Callous' .

"So I see you have resolved to return, a wise choice made Grandson" His mouth broke into a half smile.

"I'd rather if you refrain from calling me that. I wouldn't have. The day l left England; I debarred myself from any affiliations or strings attached to this country or this family."

"As you wish. But bear in mind no matter where you are, or what you force yourself into thinking, this is who you are, you can't run away from yourself… Usui Takumi." He replied stiffly.

"If Gerrad was not to fall sick, and fall weak, you would have never approached me." Usui retorted. "I do feel sorry for my ill fate. For to be linked to people like you, does disturb me quite a lot"

"I see." A frown creased his complacent forehead. "I was looking forward to your arrival." He sighed. "As you wish, you'll adjust to the new surroundings… I shall hear no more. You'll be lead by Cedric to your room. I'd like you in my room by six."

Usui sustained his guard. He had seen many individuals his own age encompass such intimate relationships with their grand fathers, yet his was far from intimate, it wasn't as much as a nanometer near it. As the words left his mouth his heart ached, at times he wished that he didn't belong to such an affluent family, he just felt like leading a normal life, in which things didn't have to be so strictly business. He walked retaining his dignified demeanor, past his grandfather not looking sideways. Cedric stood besides the reception counter. The waning rays of light from the crystalline chandelier turned everything within the confines into gold. It was huge, and the architecture was remarkable, never before had Usui seen such a building, which itself seemed so much out of a novel. Everyone stood up in admiration for the regal blonde, the clients viewed him with eagerness and then lowered their gaze; as much as he would have hated to admit it, this seemingly-majestic blood coursed through his veins, this was, after all where he belonged. Cedric subserviently approached him, and led him quietly to his room.

* * *

6 o'clock

"Mr. Walker your grandson Usui is here to meet you as per asked" Cedric bowed submissively before the authoritarian figure.

"Send him in."

Usui was cool, and temperate. He walked promptly to the chair, and curtly sat down. The office was like a commodious cellarage, Usui felt like a captive.

His jaw tautened at the sight of his soi-disant grandfather.

"Cedric you may leave" Cedric meekly left the room, his back as stiff as a cardboard.

Silence hung in the air like a vile stench. Strong, and uncomfortable; hanging onto them like a hook, refusing to let go.

"So," The word came out sounding uncomfortable: Usui's grandfather was never a man of small talk, always preferring to dazzle his competition with long facts and colored charts instead.

Usui sucked in his breath sharply, and lowered his head, wishing that his grandfather would remain silent. He did not want to be rude to the old man; but every word spoken by him was like a dagger of resentment to Usui's heart. And he wasn't really sure how long he could take it without speaking up.

His grandfather, however, was completely oblivious to his grandson's internal turmoil, and plunged on.

"Well don't stay silent boy! Go on, how was your trip in Japan? Why, I bet yo-"

"_Please!_"

Usui's grandfather stopped at the sharp voice of his grandson. He looked up; surprised, as the boy before him began to tremble with indignation

"Please," Usui said through gritted teeth; spitting out each word as if it tasted bad in his mouth "I did what you wanted, ok! I left it all! I'm here!"

He took a deep breath before plunging on in a louder voice,

"Now please, enough with the small talk! Don't try to make it seem as if this decision was _pleasant _for me! Ju-just DON'T!"

A few minutes of ringing silence followed this exclamation.

"I can see you harbor much resent for me."

"Who's fault is that?" Usui replied, unyielding.

"I must say, I didn't expect such juvenile behavior from you in Japan young Takumi. It was upon your insistence on Tokyo as an ideal residence did we send you there, but to see you get involved with a meager girl of a mediocre status, I didn't quite see that coming." His face was unreadable.

Usui grimaced. He cringed at the mentioning of her name. He felt his fists tighten. His mind stung with the memories of Misaki, but he composed himself.

"I'd rather if you get straight to the point"

"Well, what is there to say? You are well-versed on your duties as the succeeding CEO of the Walker Corporation. I'm reliant on you for the success of this company. Do you read me?"

"In that case, do I not have a right to at least get one thing in return?"

"It depends. Please specify"

"Relieve Misaki's family of the debt."

His grandfather looked at him, wrinkles etched themselves at his forehead; he was definitely disappointed. A master of guise as he was, he quickly refurbished his imperial posture.

"Very well. If that suits your discretion"

"Why exactly did you call me here?" Usui's voice was calm and leveled.

"Ah! Yes. We have arranged a marriage proposal for you. She's the eldest daughter of Kuroname Tsubaki, the owner of the Tsubaki Corporation, their company has been in close competition with us lately. This marriage will bring us great benefit. You will be told about the details later. She will be escorted here by Watson at 3:00 pm tomorrow, sharp." He paused.

"All you have to say is a simple 'yes'. They are very much impressed by you already."

Usui grimaced, his eyes widened in bewilderment. _What the hell is going on!_

"I'm sorry. I cannot accept this proposal."

"You have no choice. You wouldn't want to inflict anymore agony on the young Japanese girl, would you? No need to be hasty Usui. You'll get used it."

Usui smiled wryly.

"If I did that, there would obviously be no wedding," he interpolated grimly.

Walker-san raised an eyebrow.

"And why exactly is that so?" he asked

_Simple_, thought Usui,_ humans have a capacity to feel pain. Anything that hurts Misaki, pains me to an even greater extent. Were she to feel this hurt, I, in my current broken and vulnerable position, would surely die of its intensity_.

He did not, however say this. Ignoring his grandfather's accusing glare, he stood up and put an end to the most complicated conversation, with the simplest of answers.

"Because it just is," he said slowly and simply, and gave his grandfather a smile, before turning on his heels to march outside the room.

Usui got up from his chair and walked out of the room into his bedroom, with cedric trailing behind him till he entered the compounds of his space. He closed the door behind him and plummeted to the floor with his back still compressed to the door. He crossed his knees and his hands over them, pulling himself together a tear escaped like a forbidden bead of moisture from his eye. He searched his pocket for his cell phone.

'Misaki'

One contact appeared under the search bar, with a picture of a raven haired girl beside it. She was smilingly. Her brown-orbs looking intently at Usui, he felt a sudden urge to press it, and call her. He stared at her for a long time, trying to capture the beauty in one go. He clicked hastily on another option instead…

'DELETE' _Click_

He then threw his cell phone against the wall and closed his eyes. It smashed into bits. He found himself drifting a thousand miles back in time, to a place where he truly seemed to belong.

His voice was broken into spasms; he clenched his fists, and fiercely whispered…

_I'm sorry…_


End file.
